Mass Effect: The Awakening
Mass Effect: The Awakening is a book written by Daniel Rodriguez and is a lnk between Mass Effect and Mass Effect 2. Main Characters *Avisto Daviam (Arterius) *Jon Richards *Jessy Phist *Nathan Zimmer *Steven Hackett *Leoa Lenius *Codus Bunemu *Adriusa *Gort *Dark Energy Plot The story takes place three years after the incident at the Citadel. The Reapers are still coming and it is up to Commander Shepard to stop them, but he is going to need all the help he can get. The story's main character is a turian named Avisto. He had been inducted into the military at age 15 as their tradition goes. And has recently been inducted into the Spectres and made many new friends like a krogan named Gort who is the first character introduced into the story. His first mission is to spy on a turian female named Adriusa. He and Jessy Phist and Jon Richards travel to Akuze where she was last spotted and discover that most of the colonists had been killed. They journey deeper into the facility to discover turian and volus mercenaries are present. They fight through the heavy merc resistance and come across the geth and the mercs had forged an alliance. They fight throught floors of geth and merc resistance until they come across Adriusa sitting at a computer desk. They realise that she wasn't on their side when they find out that the geth aren't trying to kill her. And when Avisto find a recording that proves she was a traitor. Geth come to her aid and she escapes. They track her throughout the facility and eventually enter the mines. This is where they realise she has ressurected the Rachni once more and she flees leaving the alone to deal the Rachni and the Rachni Queen. They deafeat the Rachni and chase Adriusa into some caverns. Where she traps them in there with a bomb. Since Jon Richards was an expert hacker he manages to disarm the bomb and save the colony. Jon and Phist are rewarded with Spectre status and Phist becomes the first krogan to be accepted into the Spectres. Avisto's new mission is on a gas giant known as Dartmoor. Strangely enough the atmosphere is completely beathable and they travel to a floating colony known as Dartmoor Alpha, naming it the first colony. They travel to Hiliat, the capitol and discover an old dockworker and find out that it is Admiral Stephen Hackett, now retired. He tells them that he thinks that a company known as Allen Corp is looking for ways to cure obesity by salvaging the Thorian's blood and that a Reaper may be behind the recent rebellions springing up across the galaxy. They meet with Captain Leoa Lenius in the Hiliat town forum and she tells them that their objective is a small scale mass relay constructed underneath the city, it would take them straight into the geth overship where they'll discover who's behind the attacks. On their way more rebels attack them and the city and they are forced to defend the city, they then board a train where they journey into the underbelly of the city. They kill the geth on the train where it then crashes into a wall after going off the rails. The admiral tells them as they continue on foot that it was founded by a now insane human criminal known as Eric Allen. He was obese himself and when none of the cures helped he went insane and dissappeared for over five years and Allen Corp turned into a military empire bent on capturing foriegn entities and turning them into bioweapons, this was also true with the Thorian. They came across heavy geth resistance at the end of the tunnel and weakened their defenses by pummeling them with a nearby Mako. They made a run for the next train when the geth defenses had iightened up and started the train. They discovered dead human corpses on the train and soon foundout that these corpses had been infected by the Thorian. They arose and attacked the shore party where Avisto was then forced to purge the remaining train cars. The train came to a stop in a massive underground facility which consisted of a truly mammoth cylindrical room where Thorians were being held in pods that stretched all the way up the room. The architecture did not seem human at all. They are confronted by Eric Allen himself who had fused himself with the Thorian and was a grotesque freak of nature, with tentacles in place of his right arm and leg and half of his face had been dissolved into the mort plant, where he tells them that he has seen god and that god told him to take them all to heaven. The Shore party then have to go disable the three generators keeping the Thorians alive. When they are all destroyed Eric Allen is killed as he has fused himself with them. When they activate the portal in the center of the room Leoa and Codus stay behind while Avisto, Hackett, and Nathan enter it to arrive on the other side in a giant geth structure. They travel along the halls while staying out of sight until they come to what appears to be the bridge. Avisto sees a krogan sitting in a chair his face out of sight who is talking to a turian. This turns out to be Adriusa who angers the krogan who points a large blade at her and tells her to get the job done, so they know now that Adriusa isn't in charge. She exits the room via an elevator and the krogan gets up revealing his face. Avisto remembers the scar on the krogan's throat and realizes that it is his friend Gort. Gort walks out onto a catwalk where a red VI interface appears, and Avisto's fears a brought to life. Gort begins talking to it and referring to it as 'Dark Energy' and Avisto realizes this is a Reaper. Gort and Dark Energy converse about some sort of central relay located on a planet known as Ghandi that will open the portal to Dark Space and is quicker than the Citadel's way of travel. Dark Energy tells Gort of the Shore party's presence and they battle through hordes of geth and rebels who Gort referred to as 'The Galactic Rebellion'. The Trio escape via a geth dropship and return to the Citadel. The Citadel Council immediately react to their new information and send ships to the Isis Cluster where they set up a battle cluster in the planet's orbit. Avisto, Jon, and Nathan along with a large convoy of ground troops are deployed onto the planet's sruface searching for the relay. They are confronted by geth, rebels, thresher maws, rachni, Thorians, and other nonsentient beings. Avisto suspects that Adriusa's father was Saren and that she is following in her father's footsteps but the Council denies this and simply insists that Saren had no daughters. The Shore part splits up with the convoy and journeys into the bowells of the planet and discover Reaper statues where they find a sort-of control panel, when they activate it the whole planet shakes and splits right down the middle. They find out that the planet itself is the relay and that is on standby mode, only Dark Energy himself can activate it. Dark Energy along with the whole geth fleet show up from behind the battle cluster and begin bombarding them. Avisto arrives on the surface to see a wounded (if you could call it that) Dark Energy plummet out of the sky and crash on the planets surface. The fleet cheers and celebrates but not before the machine awakens and Avisto climbs onboard the Reaper before it takes off. Avisto finds himself inside of Dark Energy looking for a weak spot. He finds it, but is found out by Adriusa. She tells him that what he is doing is in vein and that the Reapers are unstoppable. Avisto tells her she is just like her father, Saren and she merely shakes her head and they engage in a dual. Avisto triumphs by throwing a grenade at a structre on the ceiling which comes crashing down onto Adriusa. Her last words are, "You, are the son of Saren. My father died because of your father..." Avisto falls to the ground in disbelief, at hwo much unlike his father he was. Avisto then slams his fist into the Reaper's core just as it is about to activate the relay. He is burnt badly and in the second he was connected with it he received a transmission, a message. Avisto yanks his fist out of the Reaper's core and activated his pressure suit where he punchs a hole in the hull and jettison's himself out of it. The explosion sends him flying into the SSV Apex where he is rescued and patched up. When he wakes up he is brought before the Council where he tells them of the message he recieved. It was a call for help to the other Reapers. Category: Fan Fiction